


[Podfic] Purpose

by Liannabob



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e11 City of Angels?, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt: Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: Podfic (audio version) of "Purpose", written by MoanDiarySummary (by author): A tale of birth, life, and death.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590823) by [MoanDiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary). 



Podfic length: 9 minutes

Download Mp3 via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7l83vewpwbyagxa/Purpose.mp3?dl=0)

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> The strawberry scene from 3x11 is legit my favorite moment in the entire series. I don't know why I love it so dearly, but bless you, MoanDiary, for this top tier crack.
> 
> And thank you, wollfgang, for the gif! XD


End file.
